


RADIO

by writingradionoises



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Butters has synesthesia, F/F, F/M, Faked Suicide, Genderfluid Character, Heidi is too much of a lesbian for Cartman, Immortal Karen, Immortality, Insanity, Is Craig bipolar? probably, Kenny is like only mentioned but, M/M, Multi, Mysterion! Karen, Poly Jimmy, Poly Wendy, Polyamory, South Park: The Fractured But Whole, Suicide Attempt, There's bound to be angst, This is my first time writing South Park fanfiction I'm so sorry, Trans Female Character, Transgender Clyde, Transgender Kenny, Transgirl Kenny - Freeform, Tweek is basically Wonderwoman, Violence, genderfluid wendy, pretty much everyone is gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 10:59:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13569177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingradionoises/pseuds/writingradionoises
Summary: One year ago, Mackenzie McCormick jumped off the roof of a building and completely gave up her life as a civilian. She gave up her dear husband, sister, and other close friends in order to protect the town. However, it's not at all like Kenny, or rather Mysterion, to completely drop off the face of the earth and not visit Karen once a week. At this point, Karen McCormick takes on the persona of Mysterion and drives Butters McCormick away from suicide, then begins a search for her dear sister. There's only one question on everyone's mind, now.Just who is Mysterion?





	RADIO

**Author's Note:**

> You either die a hero or live long enough to see yourself become a villain.

Blonde hair flying behind her in the wind, as if the air was trying to push her dear sister away from the ledge. Karen stayed behind the police tape, clutching a doll Kenny had given her years ago. The most horrifying thing the sixteen year old girl has seen yet is watching her dear sister an best friend leap from the edge of a tall building. Though she saw no blood or body splattering to the ground due to Craig covering her eyes, she heard the dreaded screams. The screams that haunted her in her sleep. Yet, Karen knew Kenny better then for her to stay dead. She appeared in her window once again as her guardian angel, like she used to do when Karen was little. Kenny reassured her that her immortality had not failed her yet, though never explained just why she jumped when she knew that it was impossible for her to die. The next day, though, it became clear.   
Everyone remembered Mackenzie McCormick's death for the first time in years. There was a service, news program, and everything. Claims of people leading on Kenny's legacy of being an LGBT+ activist. And at the end of the day, a news program on Mysterion reappearing in the town's time of need to stop a robbery. Karen knew well that her sister had given up her normal life for something far more dangerous, all because she could no longer keep up a double life of Mackenzie and Mysterion. Though the brunette tried to reason just exactly how or why Kenny knew this would work, she set it aside. What would she know? After all, she had only died once, and that was an accident that Kenny made sure would never happen again.  
A shiver went down the young girl's spine while thinking about it. Hit by a car. Sometimes, there was still pain in her jaw from being hit. She couldn't even begin to think of the pain her older sister went through every day from dying so many times. She had tucked herself into a sleeping bag on the floor of Tricia Tucker's room, and drifted to sleep.   
Almost every night, Karen was visited by her guardian angel. They talked, sometimes played. Kenny was the main reason why Karen could barely sleep at night, she was always so excited to see her older sister in person again instead of on TV.  
And then, it happened.   
There was an entire week in which Mysterion did not visit the brunette child, which is what sparked alarm in Karen.   
"Kenna wouldn't just abandoned me like that . . . No, no, she'd say something if she was unable to visit for awhile, Kenny doesn't just disappear out of the blue," she murmured to herself in the bathroom, brushing her curly brown hair with one hand, still holding onto her doll as she did so.   
"The entire town is starting to notice . . . I wonder if . . ." Karen stopped herself at that sentence, holding her breath as she stared into the mirror, her baby blue eyes staring right back at her. They looked like Kenny's, almost exactly the same. Bright, and constantly widened in fear. Dark bags under her eyes that showed just how exhausted she constantly was.   
"I can take Kenny's alternate Mysterion costume, protect the town and investigate her disappearance to calm the town down . . ." She drifted into thought, sighing, "She told me never to get into trouble like that, though . . ."   
Setting the brush down, Karen pictured herself in the alternate costume. A hood hiding her hair, black mask concealing her identity, Dark purple skirt paired with a lilac shirt and tights, the green parts of the outfit replaced with a pastel pink. It was an outfit Kenny made years ago to cope with her dysphoria, though abandoned later on when she felt she didn't have the confidence to wear it. Her current costume wasn't much different though, now. Only there remained to be no pink, just dark purple, lilac, and green. Karen shook off all the thoughts and moved along to go to bed. Tricia was already fast asleep, though the brunette could not sleep to sleep. she stayed awake, staring at the ceiling with a surely dead look in her eyes as she listened to what Tweek and Craig were saying in the other room.  
". . . No one has seen Butters, d . . . do you think he's okay?" Tweek mumbled, having a hard time to control the urge to yell.   
"I'm sure he's just taking things hard, he was dating Kenny for five years and just got married two years, remember?" Craig responded, his voice much softer than usual, along with an added tone of reassurance.   
"O-of course I remember! I mean . . . We haven't even tried to talk to him, tomorrow it'll be a year since Kenny jumped. Don't you think he would've . . . Come out by now?"   
There was silence for a moment before Craig answered with a sigh, "It's hard to understand, I guess. What would you have done if  _ **I**_  jumped off that building in front of millions of people?"   
More silence, then Tweek's voice in a more frantic and fast speaking tone.  
"I'd be devastated! I would have lost the absolute love of my life to death ag-"   
Tweek cut himself off, making Karen raise an eyebrow.  _Again? When did that happen?_  
There was no more talk after Tweek cut himself off, though soft snores from Craig after about fifteen minutes, which eventually lured Karen into sleep. 

 

* * *

 

 

TThe radio plays in the background as the needle and thread slip through the fabric. Over and over and over.  
"Good morning South Park listeners!" The radio says, and he recognize the pretty female voice.   
Mackenzie Cailin McCormick, Butters' beautiful and loving wife.  
It's 7 AM, and Butters has been up all night, waiting for the station to play just so he can hear her voice again. He's sewn and repaired the same hoodies and dresses over and over, almost a million times. The room is cluttered with orange, white, and purple fabric, along with needles and thousands of spools of thread.   
". . . Today is the one year anniversary of the suicide of one of South Park's few LGBT+ activists, Mackenzie McCormick. The mystery of why she committed suicide is still being investigated, though many believe they should just let her case rest. In other news, two weeks ago, Mysterion has come out as a transgender female and hopes to inspire other LGBT+ people to think of themselves as heroes for even living. Though, Mysterion continued to be  _mysteriously_ missing."   
His head springs up as he turn to the radio, hearing the mention of his wife.   
"Oh geez, Kenny, I don't know why they keep insisting you're dead. You're talking right now!" Butters spits out, managing to stab himself with the needle as he threw it to the side, "Bad, bad needle!"   
He picks up another needle and rethreads, then continuing the stitch up an orange parka.   
"Black and white black and white and black and white . . ." The blond repeats the colors to himself over and over, beginning to space out and listen closely to the radio.  
"Many people are still trying to figure out just  _who_ is Mysterion. She refuses to reveal herself, so the matter has been taken into the hands of the public to figure it out. Another fact about Myserion has been revealed though, as the last person she saved says that Mysterion has bleach blonde hair and baby blue eyes. She shares a resembles to the dead LGBT Rights Activist, Mackenzie. Could Mackenzie and Mysterion be related?"  
The fluffy blond haired boy stopped pulling the thread through the fabric, listening intently as he threw his project aside and rushed over to the ironing board, searching through pounds of fabric for black and purple fabric.   
"Black and white and black and white and black and white," Butters continued to repeat to himself, only getting more aggressive before finding the fabric, his frantic color calling falling silent.   
". . . It is known that Mackenzie had a little sister and an older brother, whether or not this is connected to Mysterion at all is a mystery. We have decided to call Mackenzie's former husband, Leopold McCormick, and see if he had anything to say on the matter. No one has really seen or heard from Leopold since  his wife's suicide, though it's known that he very frequently buys fabrics and threads online. Please hold while we await Leopold's answer."  
And like that, Butters' phone rang. he had almost forgotten he even had a phone, he hasn't used it in years, it seemed. The soft tone of the phone made Butters dig through the mountains of fabric until he had the small device in hand, answering the call.  
"Hello, is this Leopold McCormick?" The female voice said, a smile came onto the pale boy's face.   
"That's me! What can I do for you?" The blond answered, the voice that sounded exactly like his wife's bringing comfort.  
"We'd like to ask you some questions about your former wife."  
Butters' happiness dropped as he fell silent, "'Former' . . . What do you mean by former?"  
"I say 'former' because she committed suicide a year ago, I would have assumed you moved on. My apologies," said the female voice.  
Silence filled the room as his blue eyes darted left and right, beginning to repeat the colors to himself mentally once again.  
"She's not dead."   
". . . I beg your pardon?"   
"She's not dead. She's not dead, She's not dead, She's not dead, She's not dead, She's not dead, She's not dead . . . Mackenzie McCormick isn't dead!" He cried out.   
"I'm sorry to tell you that she is. She's . . . very dead. Police found her body at the bottom of a building, there was barely anything left of it. She committed suicide, but we couldn't find a suicide note. That's why we called you, we wondered if you have details."  
With a death grip on the phone, Butters slowly realizing just how much he was shaking. For once, colors other than black and white flashed in his mind.   
"Black and white and black and white and black and white and black and white and . . . No, no, no, no. Blue and green and blue and green and blue and green and . . . No! No, no, no, no! Yellow and red and yellow and red and yellow and red and . . . And . . ." Butters spoke softly, voice shaking as he tried to figure out his wife's colors. Why couldn't he remember?  
"Sir, are you okay?" The lady said once again, growing concern in her voice.   
"Black and white and blue and green and yellow and red and . . . And . . . What are your colors?! None of your colors make sense! Oh no, oh geez . . . sorry for yelling, honey, but . . . but . . ."   
There was silence as the lady on the phone quietly called out for someone to call 911, which only made Butters panic more as he rushed to lock the doors and windows, then going back to the phone.   
He hung up.  
All Butters could remember after that was screaming different colors, throwing the radio into a sink of water as he continued to scream colors.  
"Rope . . . Rope, rope, rope, rope. I need . . . Blue rope! No, no, green. No, wait . . ." he murmured to himself, colors flashing in his mind over and over as he tried to process which noise meant which sound.   
"Scissors! No, not that either . . . Uh . . . Uh . . ."   
At this point, Butters was beginning to pull at his fluffy blond hair, ripping it out and throwing it onto the kitchen floor. There was knocking, banging on the doors and windows, flashing blue and red lights through the windows. Yelling, screaming.   
Laying on the kitchen floor, shaking as he covered his ears with both hands, a sudden realization came to mind.  
"Chaos . . . That's the sound, that's the color."   
Butters sat up, then standing up. He walked to the bathroom and stared at himself in the mirror. Dark bags under his light blue-gray eyes, his blond hair sticking up everywhere, food stains and other such things all over his face and clothes.   
"Well, would you look at that. I've become chaos, that's why I can't hear anything else," Butters said with a weak smile, beginning to pat down his blond hair and make himself look more decent. His eyes wide and in a daze, Butters found himself digging through the the tools downstairs in the basement until he came across the rope he needed.   
Within a matter of minutes, a noose was produced, along with a stool and a paper with "MAKE IT STOP" scribbled all over it.   
Stepping up on the stool and beginning to hang the noose.  
A crash was heard upstairs, and the kicking down of a door.  _Black._  
Butters stopped in place as he was knocked over by a dark figure, off of the stool and away from the noose.  
He couldn't remember the encounter, all he could remember were the blue eyes of his savior, and her soft spoken voice giving Butters a color he thought he had forgotten.   
_Orange and pink and orange and pink and orange and pink . . ._  
It was from that day forward that Butters no longer responded to his name anymore. He left his past behind and only acted on what his mind told him to.  
_Chaos_.   
And so, Professor Chaos was born into the world, his only motivation to keep living is to figure out who Mysterion  _really_  is.

And what she has to do with his wife.

 

* * *

 

"Do you think she heard us . . . ?" Tweek questioned, tilting his head as he held on tight to the taller noirette's hand.   
They walked down the streets and took a sharp turn down an alleyway to make their way to the secret base. Specifically, Tupperware's base, since it was far more concealed than Coon's.   
Craig shrugged, not turning to face Tweek. He was in a dead state of emotions again, the anxious blond could just feel it in his veins.   
"It's not much she shouldn't know, Tweek. Kenny told us herself that Karen is also immortal and aware of it, just not aware of us," the noirette answered, voice monotone and flat, "Speaking of Kenny, I have no idea where she is. It's kind of strange."   
"Yeah . . ." Answered the blond, twitching and finding himself clinging to the taller one once again.  
"What do you remember about those years?"   
The question caught Tweek off guard as he stopped, looking up to Craig in question. His blue eyes showed no answers, forcing Tweek to think on his own.   
"It's been almost a hundred years, Craig, I don't remember a lot . . ."  
That was clearly a lie, Tweek remembered every second of the war. He remembered having Craig take him off of his home, the island, and go out to sea. He remembered the ridiculous disguise, the sword, everything. Even the moment Craig died. The one moment in Tweek's life where he truly felt alone. Though it seemed like a moment to the immortal demigod, to anyone else, it was almost thirty years or so.  
"I remember . . . Kenny singled me out of a crowd and asked me to do her a favor, return her buttercup to her from the depths of Coon's base. I did as told and whisked Professor Chaos out of there, though he wasn't Professor Chaos back then, just Butters. When I returned to her, she said she had already returned the favor. And when I went home, I saw you, asleep on my couch . . . And . . ." The blond twitched, letting out a soft "gah" and stopping himself from continuing.   
"You cried and apologized to me for days on end. Or maybe it was months . . ." Craig also drifted into thought as he patted the smaller one's back.  
Two immortal being who just barely have aged in about hundred years, that's Tweek and Craig. They've been practically married for years, too. Tweek, who stands as Wonderstorm when the sun sets, is an immortal Amazon warrior, and the son of Zeus. He grew up on an island with nothing but women, which causes Tweek to be rather feminine and constantly anxious around men, though no one seems to mind. Everyone more of sees Tweek as always anxious, it seems as if a bolt of lightning is thrown at him every five minutes and causing him to spaz out.  
Craig, on the other hand, was a rather normal human up until the end of World War I. He helped Tweek try and complete his mission to the best of his abilities, and ended up sacrificing himself in order to save many others. Eventually, he was revived with new found powers, though, by none other than Mysterion herself. At night, he protects the city under the name of Superdude, Wonderstorm's sidekick and husband, as the character sheets say. Tweek likes to think that the reason Craig's emotions constantly fade in and out is due to being revived. There are times where his emotions go dead, where he could honestly care less about anything left in the world, and there are times where Craig's emotions are constantly overwhelming and overpowering. Though the blond doesn't seem to mind either version of Craig, both versions definitely seem to be helpful to him and his anxiety. When his emotions are dead, Craig is able to reason Tweek through a panic attack or a state of depression. However, when his emotions are more than alive, they seem to sympathize with each other and just take a day off. Days like those are spent in bed, watching cheesy children's movies as they attempt to comfort each other.   
After years of being together, it's expected that these two know each other better than they know themselves. The ultimate test for both of them so far has been raising Karen and Tricia, however. Craig's parents are long dead, however, Tricia was adopted while Karen was taken in with Kenny. Originally, it was Kenny raising herself and Karen, though since she disappeared and "committing suicide," as the reporters like to say, Craig has begun to take care of her more than he wanted to.  
Tupperware and Mosquito liked to joke that they were practically the exact same person at times, which wasn't too far from the truth.   
The two men came to a metal door with a number pad to the right side of it. No labels, no distinction of what it was. Tweek lets go of Craig's had and goes to type in the code. 1-9-1-8, the year that the SPHA, or South Park Heroes Association, began. A date Tweek had memorized, not only because it was the code to their base, but because it was him who started the rise up of heroes. The door opened and let both Tweek and Craig into a small room, a robotic voice asking them to state their "catchphrase." A mechanic that Coon specifically asked to be implemented, to which Tupperware sighed and agreed.   
"Please state your catchphrases, young heroes," said the robotic voice, to which Craig chuckled. They were anything but young.   
"I am Wonderstorm, champion of justice!" Stuttered out the blond, beginning to hug himself in order to stop his shaking.   
The taller noirette placed a hand on the smaller one's waist, then continuing onto his line.   
"It is I, Superdude, now let's dance," he answered, no enthusiasm in his voice as he did so. The next door in front of them opened up, showing that the robot had recognized their voices and phrases.   
Inside, the room was rather white and plain. there were multiple mechanical projects scattered along a long white table, used for heroes to discuss what to do next. Seated at the table was Toolshed, or Stan, fixing up Tupperware's, better known as Token, robotic arm. Token lifted up his head as his functioning eye met Tweek's green ones.   
"Ah, so you did receive my call. Take a seat, Fastpass and Captain Diabetes should be here any moment . . . As for Coon and Human Kite, who knows," Token answered with a soft smile.   
Craig led Tweek over to the table as they both took a seat, the doors then opening to reveal both Captain Diabetes, otherwise known as Scott, and Fastpass, better known as Jimmy.   
"Speak of the god damn devil," Stan murmured, setting a screwdriver down and letting go of Token's arm as Scott helped Jimmy take a seat across from Tweek and Craig, then sitting beside the brunette.   
Minutes pass before Human Kite, or Kyle, enters the room, followed by Mosquito, Doctor Timothy, and eventually Coon, better known as Clyde, Timmy, Eric Cartman. Or, as Craig called Cartman, Satan himself. Kyle took a seat beside Stan, while Timmy was placed beside Jimmy Scott. Clyde was next to Craig, and Cartman stayed standing.   
"Alright, let's get on with this meeting," Token started, glancing around at everyone at the table, "The issue on the table is that Mysterion is missing and people are starting to notice. We need to cover this up, and we need to do it fast."   
Jimmy smirked at the word "fast," clearly he was already forming some sort of plan. Craig stood up and began to speak.   
"Kenna has a little sister who shares her immortality, and I think she's getting closer to discovering our identities. I was hoping she wouldn't figure out our identities this soon, but beggars can't be choosers."   
Token nodded and Craig took a seat, then Kyle took a stand.   
"Professor Chaos is on the rise, too. Mysterion is the only one who knows how to deal with him, if we don't figure out something, we're completely fucked."  
"The Jew has a point," Cartman responded, pointing to the ginger. Kyle rolled his eyes and sat down.   
There was a moment of silence before the door opened, to which Token and other quickly began to arm themselves. There stood Mysterion, though Tweek knew better. it was not the real Mysterion, but considering she managed to trick the voice recognition, Both Tweek and Craig knew exactly who this was.   
She throws the cape away from herself and slowly takes off her hood, revealing the porcelain face and brown pigtails of Karen McCormick.    
"You have a problem, and I think I can be your solution," Karen started, to which Cartman started wheezing.   
"A little girl like you could be of no use to us," He said, continuing to wheeze and laugh.   
Karen rolled her eyes, then staring back at Cartman, "I'm no ordinary little girl. I'm Mysterion's little sister, gifted with immortality and all her technics. I know more than any of you numbfucks."  
"She has a point!" Tweek piped up, setting his lasso down. The rest of the heroes nod in agreement, outside of Cartman.   
Cartman walks closer to Karen, eyes narrowed, "Then what's your plan, Miss "I'm Mysterion's Sister?'"  
His sarcastic tone makes Karen want to cringe, but she keeps her stance, "Distract the town while I go find my sister. If we go out and find her, we need help. I know who to get it from, and it may solve your Professor Chaos problem, too."  
Clyde speaks up, accompanied by his slight lisp, "Well, I think we should give it a try. It's our only lead, isn't it?"  
Token turns to Clyde and nods, "We're in."   
Cartman looks shocked, trying to catch the gaze of someone as Karen pulls her hood back up. She takes a seat at the table, and discussion begins once again.   
"I saved Butters from suicide weeks ago as Mysterion. If we tell him we're on a search for his wife, which isn't wrong at all, he'll join us," Karen explained.  
At this point, Cartman just shuts his mouth as he looks back to the rest of the boys. Stan is on his phone, possibly trying to contact the girls team of superheroes while Clyde is laying on the table, obviously bored. Tweek decides to take charge.   
"We should all suit up, then, and get this plan into action," he announces, biting his lip to stop himself from screaming afterwards. Craig nods, agreeing with the other's statement as Clyde's head perks up. The boys move along to go get dressed in their costumes, leaving Toolshed, Tupperware, Fastpass, Karen, and Doctor Timothy alone in the room.   
"Informant has a lead," Toolshed speaks up, glancing to Tupperware.   
"Of course she does, she and the girls received training from Kenny herself. Not to mention Informant will always be a much better information gatherer than all of us combine," Tupperware answered. 

"Wendyl Testaburger at the top, like always."

 

* * *

 

 

"Wendyl, Wendyl, wake up," Bebe calls, shaking the noirette awake from where she laid on the table.

Eventually, Wendyl threw her head up as she looked up at the familiar face of one of her datemates, "I'm awake, I'm awake, what do you want?"

The frizzy blonde sighs, stepping away from Wendyl's body as she stood up.

"All sixty of your phones have been going off for at least an hour. Toolshed is trying to get a hold of you, not to mention we're in need of your abilities to figure out which two-faced bitch beat the shit out of Foxglove last night."

A sudden alarm went through Wendyl as she raised an eyebrow, "Wait, someone beat the shit out of my girl?"

Bebe nodded sadly, grabbing Wendyl's hand and leading her away from the tech room and into the medical room. Heidi is sat on her usual chair, patching herself up with little white patches decorated with flowers and other such plants. the brunette looks up at Wendyl and waves.

"Oh, good morning, Informant," she greets, attempting to be warm.

Bebe lets go of Wendyl's hand, crossing her arms as she leans against wall, inspecting her sharp and neatly filed nails. Wendy places a hand under Heidi's chin, lifting her head up and inspecting the wounds before backing away.

"Who hurt you?" She asked, gazing into Heidi's bright hazel eyes.

Heidi looked to the side, shrugging, "I'm not sure. She called herself 'Publicité' and 'The Advertisement.'"

Wendyl glanced back to Bebe, who was reapplying her pretty red lipstick as her green eyes met with Wendyl's blue ones.

"Publicité is advertisement in French, I believe," answered Bebe.

Wendyl nodded and went back to questioning Heidi.

"What did she wear?"

Heidi thought about it for a moment before answering, "She wore red goggles, a yellow sweater, and possibly jeans. She looked partially normal, but she was anything but normal. She was . . . Inhumane. I was in a battle with Captain Diabetes and his sidekick, Fastpass. She had kicked the living shit out of Fastpass and threw him across the street, and I was acting as a healer. I tried to get to him in time, I really did, but she threw me through a window . . . I don't remember what happened afterwards, Jaguar took me back to base afterwards."

Wendyl nodded and patting Heidi's shoulder, "You get some rest, we're gonna get that two-faced bitch."

And with that, Wendy walked away from her wounded girlfriend and closer to Bebe, "Can you get m six of my smartphones, please? I have from Instagrams to analyze and a tool to answer."

Bebe nodded and rushed away as Wendyl returned to tech room, Bebe handing her six smartphones and placing a cup of coffee on the table.

"Don't overwork yourself, Wendyl, we need you alive." With that, Bebe left the room and left Wendyl to herself.

**Toolshed:** what do you need in order to get us information on Mysterion's disappearance

**Informant** : Depends. What do you have to offer?

**Toolshed:** weapon tune ups, training from Mysterion's little sister, I might be able to throw in healing training for Foxglove from Human Kite, too

**Informant:** Deal. Informant: Mysterion's last appearance was exactly three weeks ago at 7:30 PM, she posted on her Instagram that she was going to investigate a science facility sometime soon a couple hours before.

**Informant:** Please stop by and let me and my girls join up with you, I have things to ask Fastpass and a need to get away from all this "two-faced bitch" bullshit.

**Toolshed:** you know I'll be there Toolshed: see you soon, Wendyl?

**Informant:** See you soon, Stan.

**Author's Note:**

> It's ya girl, uhhh,,, Lesbian Writer Who Can't Write™  
> I want this to become a rather long fic, but knowing me, I'll probably abandon it at some point, as I don't even have a finished story at this point lmao  
> Some of the ideas were borrowed from Sarkastic's superhero AU !! Their superhero AU is really cool, you should check it out over here: http://sarkastic.tumblr.com/  
> Bonus explanation:  
> Wonderstorm and Superdude do actually age in appearance, it just takes way longer for them to than a normal human being. They've moved around the US their entire lives and adopted Tricia, and are the godparents of Karen. Since Kenny was her caretaker, they both have custody of Karen, too, though never considered themselves her parents since Kenny was still alive and kicking.  
> Informant = Wendyl, The Jaguar = Bebe, and Foxglove = Heidi  
> Professor Chaos's origins are very highly inspired by Housewife Radio - GHOST ft. GUMI
> 
> Also posted on: https://writing-radionoises.tumblr.com/  
> Answering questions on: https://her-radionoises.tumblr.com/


End file.
